The Clinically Insane
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: Sakura had changed after she fought Ino in the Chuunin Selection Exams. But, she now knows she has something insane inside of her...Her inner self. But, no one finds out completely until Tsunade becomes Hokage. SasuSaku, please remember to read and review
1. The Story of Cosmos and Sakuras

Happy day! New story, as of course, its SasuSaku. Its over 1700 words so happy day!!!!!!

_---(The Clinically Insane; Chapter One - The Story of Cosmos and Sakuras)_

Sakura looked at the screen. It was time for the first battle of the Chuunin Selection Exams.

Beep!

Haruno Sakura

VS

Yamanaka Ino

Both of the girls cringed.

_'So the rivals are fighting.'_ a jounin thought.

"When you are ready." the proctor said.

The two ex-friends looked at each other.

"I never I would fight you, or at least...Not this soon. So don't expect me to go easy on you." Ino said.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T LOSE!!" Naruto yelled.

"GO!!"

The two charged each other.

_'Sakura's speed increased.'_ Kakashi thought._ 'Oh, she using her perfect charka control...'_

Sakura kicked Ino, and Ino dodged. Then the Yamanaka threw a punch to Sakura's gut, but missed. Sakura did a roundhouse kick, and Ino jumped. Then Sakura got three kunai and threw them at Ino.

Ino catched one, and threw it back at another kunai. Then the two charged each other again.

"Oh no." Shikamaru said.

"I knew this would happen." Chouji mumbled.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's totally blowing Ino out of the water!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke said.

"What did you say to me?!?!" Naruto yelled.

Then Naruto and Sasuke were argruing.

"Thats it? Thats as good as kunoichi could get in taijutsu?" Neji asked.

"Its not that they're girls, its because those two are using kid gruffs." Tenten explained.

"Huh? Kid gruffs?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

The girls were breathing heavily.

Then Sakura charged Ino and threw some punches and kicks, but none of them made a hit. Then, Ino hit Sakura in the gut, making Sakura's pupils dilated in pain, she clutched her stomach while wincing.

Then, the blond threw a punch at Sakura, but then, she quickly backed off, gasping, looking at her fist, and then to Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino.

The audience gasped, and all replied with a "huh?".

Ino's fist was uncurled, there, just like if it was in slow motion. Then again, she gasped, looking at her fist, and then to Sakura. And Sakura looked at Ino.

Ino was still looking at her hand.

_'Why did she stop?' _Sakura thought.

Soon, it seemed like time stopped itself.

_---(Flashback)_

"Today's class is flower arranging." the teacher said. "Now, go into the field and find distinct flowers."

"Hai, sensei!" the class said.

"Ino! Matte!" Sakura yelled, but fell.

"Wow, what a klutz." Ino said.

"Uh, ano, I'm not really good at this kinda stuff." Sakura said, picking off some flowers.

"Thats strange, considering you're named after a sakura blossom." Ino said. "First, find a main flower for our bouquet, and then find some other flowers that compliment the first one. Flowers have to highlight each others' beauty. There's really nothing to it once you know how to do it. For example, um, those cosmos flowers, their name comes fom the word that means harmony. They can harmonize with the other flowers. And any autumn grass will go perfectly with them in an arrangement."

"Uh..."

Ino picked up the flower Sakura had, and said,"So, tell me, do I look as good a cosmos flower?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, took you long enough to say it!" Ino said.

As Sakura started giggling, three girls were behind her.

"Well, well. It sure looks like you're having fun, billboard brow."

"Uh...Uh..." Sakura looked at the leader of the squad, Ami, and back to Ino, who was glaring at them.

"You're still a hopeless girl, Sakura, so don't go around struttin' like a hot-stuff." Ami flicked Sakura's forehead.

Ino threw three 'poisonious' flowers at the Ami's mouth, and Ami fell down.

"Ami!" the friends of Ami cried.

"Sorry...That head of yours is so empty I mistook it for a vase, and thought I better put flowers in there." Ino said.

"INO!!!" Ami yelled, the flowers still in her mouth.

"Its acanite. A shinobi flower. Though it isn't that poisonious, still, you might wanna spit those out when you get a chance." Ino said, holding up a violet flower.

Sakura gasped and the girls screamed, running away.

"Hehehehehe..." Ino giggled. "I forgot to say only the root is poisonious." and she stuck her tounge out, while giggling some more.

_'Ino was so great! She knows practiclly everything! Her clothes are so stylish, and are way cute. She's ever good with her shuriken, and her ninjutsu is awesome too...Compared to that...I'm...Nothing...' _Sakura thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ino said.

"Ino...If you're a cosmos flower, than am I a thoroughwart?"

Ino sighed, and said,"Why would you say that? Well, lets see, I don't you're a flower at all. You're still a bud waiting to bloom."

Sakura gasped, and said,"Yeah, you're right..." Sakura looked to her knees, and Ino looked at her.

_---(Back To The Fight)_

Sakura clenched her fist and said,"Alright, listen up, Ino."

Making the crowd and Ino herself a little shocked.

"I'm not fight with you over Sasuke."

"What did say?!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not the weak, needy, girl I was used to be! You're not even on my radar and you're not even Sasuke's type! Ino-pig!" Sakura said.

"Sakura! You'd better watch your step!" Ino spat. "If you have any idea who you're mouthing off to?! Ugh, just don't press you luck to me, little billboard brow!"

They said nothing. The audience, was nearly completely confused.

_'Sasuke? No -kun?'_ Kakashi thought. _'This might become a war zone soon.'_

"Did you, hear that, sensei? Sakura-chan sounded so mean saying that stuff, and that was lying, right?" Naruto said. "And I've never seen her look so scary!"

"Hm...I think there's more to it than that. Sakura isn't the type of person to do things like needlessly false her own power or corwardly hurt people. But she also doesn't like Ino take pity on her and pull her punches." Kakashi said.

"So I'm a bud that hasn't bloomed, huh." Sakura said.

As the others gasp, another flashback came to the two kunoichi.

_---(Flashback)_

"Hey, um, Ino?" Sakura said.

"Sorry, what?" Ino said.

"W-why did you give me this ribbon? What's it supposed to mean?"

"Well, lets just say I thought it was a real big watse for you to away as nothing but a bud." Ino said. "I mean, how sad is it if flowers don't ever bloom?"

The breeze blew softly, as the two friends were having their own thoughts.

"For all we know, that little bud...it might become a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos." Ino said, with a smile.

Sakura started to have tears in her eyes and looked down to her knees.

_'Arigato, Ino, arigato.'_ she thought, as she trembled.

"Hey, c'mon, we gotta finish our assignment." Ino said, standing up.

"Oh, ok..."

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Um, I got some dirt in my eye when I fell." she lied.

Ino giggled and said,"You're so clumsy!"

_---(Back To The Fight)_

_'Ino...All along, I tried to live my life the way you said to me so long ago...'_ Sakura thought. _'I thought if I tried hard enough I could do it, and I could become a beautiful flower instead of a bud always waiting, but never blooming, so I set my sights on you, so I wanted to be like you from the start. You set an example for me, gave me a goal to drive toward, and its because of that I'm able to made it as far as I did, thats why I'm here today, but now, I don't want you to hold back.'_

_'Its time I surpassed you. If I don't face your very best, then there's no point. '_ and with one last thought, Sakura untied her headband and pulled it off.

"What in the world is going on?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was also interested.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi said.

"Why are those to getting so worked up by looking at each other?" Naruto said.

_'Hm. He just can't see that he's exactly the same way when it comes to Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Well, Naruto, rivalry is a tricky business, not that I would know..." Kakashi said, as he glanced at Gai.

_---(Flashback)_

"Guess what...I'm on the same team as Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"So why are you telling me this now?" Ino asked.

"I won't lose to you. Not anymore, Ino."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. And no matter what happens, I won't lose to you either, Sakura, ok?"

Then Sakura pulled out the red ribbon Ino gave her, and stuck her hand out.

_'The ribbon!'_ Ino thought.

"I'm giving this back." Sakura said.

"Thats a gift, you use it to hold your hair, and its really supposed to go on your forehead, right?" Ino said.

"From here on, I'm no longer someone's who's going to chase after you, Ino." Sakura said. "When this goes on my forehead, thats when I will become, I'll be a true shinobi."

The petals fly into the air, gliding on the wind.

"Thats a good plan." Ino said, taking Sakura's hand and shaking hands. "Me too."

The wind stops.

"Until then."

_---(Back To The Fight)_

"Heh, I understand." Ino also removed her headband, and they both put theirs on.

The others were confused, but also knew that the fight will now be an all out war.

_'This time, we do this right. No holding back. A fair fight. And I'm going to win!'_ they thought at the same time.

They charged each other and the fists colided. Air went flying, pressure of the punch made them slide back.

The other gasped loudly.

They looked at each other, and got into a fighting stance.

It was now, or never.

They chose now.

_---(End Chapter One)_

W00T!! SUPER LONG!!!! Its not really different until Ino does her Mind Transfer Jutsu into Sakura. It would have been out earlier, but was being all error-y and stuff, yesterday.

Title Preview:

_Chapter Two - Inner Self Unleashed! Time For The Truth!_

_Chapter Three - Meet The 'New' Me!_

**---Jade-sama**


	2. Inner Self Unleashed! Time For The Truth

Ok, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! FIXED! This is a good 1900 words!

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer last time.

_---(The Clinically Chapter Two - Inner Self Unleashed! Time For The Truth!)_

Sakura quickly ran toward Ino, while doing the handsigns for Clone Jutsu. Two clones appear next to Sakura.

_'Just a plain old jutsu?'_ Ino thought, while also running towards Sakura.

"This isn't the ninja academy graduation exam! Do you really think you could beat me with a basic ninja art like that?!" Ino said.

Sakura continued charging Ino, who got into a defense stance.

_'If I look carefully, then I find out which is the real one!'_ Ino thought.

_'I'm gonna chakra to my feet for bursts of speed and then...'_ Sakura thought.

"What?" she whispered.

The first clone kicked Ino, then the other one punched her, and the real Sakura punched Ino, who fell back.

"I'm not so crybaby anymore! You play with fire, and you're gonna get burned!" Sakura said. "Lets see your best, Ino."

Ino got up, and said,"Its not like I needed your invitation, you know!" and wiped the blood on her mouth away.

The two ex-friends glared and Naruto yelled,"You're doing awesome, Sakura-chan! Awesome! Dattebayo!"

"Powerful strikes using chakra...Top notch considering she's a rookie. I've never seen Sakura this good." Kakashi said.

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. _'Top notch? Her?'_

"Hold on. You're not saying Sakura-chan's better than me." Naruto said.

"No, you're the greatest." Kakashi said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

_'Sending chakra althrough your body and using it in conjuction with a well-timed jutsu. I'm gonna think that Sasuke couldn't have done it better. Well, even from the smart of her training she was extremely good at chakra control, so this isn't a suprise.' _Kakashi thought.

Sasuke smirked slightly. _'Sakura, using chakra, eh? You've changed. But you're not stronger than me.'_ (Cocky much? Bleh, stupid Sasuke.)

Sakura charged Ino again, with bursts of speed.

"Yeah!" Lee said. _'Magnificent movement, Sakura-san.'_

Ino also charged Sakura, with as much speed. Both holding a fist, ready to punch and...

The two were equal, both jumping back and throwing some shuriken, which also clashed with equal strength.

_'No matter how good Sakura-san is, Ino-san is just as good. This battle will rage for quite a while.' _Lee thought, holding up a fist for youth. (XDD, I just had to put that)

The audience watched. Attacks could be heard outside of the building.

_'Man! When did she get this strong?!'_ Ino thought, holding up a fist, seemingly in slow motion.

_'Uh, I can do this, I know I can! You little---!' _also holding up a fist and then...

The fists colided on each other's faces. Both flying back. Both close to the end of energy...

"Woah..." Naruto mumbled.

_'At this rate, this battle will never end.' _Kakashi thought.

_'Hm...They're equal, so this might go on for a while.' _Sasuke thought.

The proctor looked around. _'This has been going on for so long, they've been at it for over ten minutes.'_

Both panted heavily. But still got up.

"This isn't how this is supposed to go! How can you be evenly matched with me?!" Ino yelled, pointing accusingly at Sakura..

"Heh. I guess you're right, Ino. You're obsession with your looks and your hair can't be surpassed. I've been training too hard to worry about that stuff." Sakura retorted, with a sneer.

Ino growled and got a kunai out. "You're gonna pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me!"

"What a baka, she's falling for a trap. She's so rowdied up with Sakura, there's no telling what she'll do." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Aw man, I hate it when she's like this." Chouji said.

In slow motion, Ino grabbed her hair and pulled the kunai up to it. Sakura looked at her... And slash!

The others gasped.

Ino cut her hair.

"Huh, you think that'll help?" Sakura said.

_'Uh, I think she's totally lost it this time.' _Shikamaru cringed.

"THATS IT!! UGH!!" Ino said, throwing her hair between the gap between of the two of them. "See!! I don't need this!"

The strands fell down, Sakura smirked and/or sneered.

"And I thought she looked scary before." Naruto said, and cringed at Ino's new look.

"Alright, I'll put an end to this right now!" Ino said. "Get ready to tell everybody you lost to me, billboard brow!"

"Wait! Don't tell me she's going to..!?" Shikamaru said.

"Could it be?!" Chouji said.

Ino's team gasped, as Ino did a certain handsign.

_'If I recall, that sign is...'_ Sakura thought.

"I knew I knew it! Its the Mind Transfer Jutsu handsign!" Shikamaru said.

"Oh man, that fool." Asuma said, rubbing his head.

"Look, I know you're frustrated, but thats pointless." Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah?! We'll just see about that!" Ino said, still doing that handsign.

"Ninja Art; Mind Transfer Jutsu. Its a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponent's spirit and rest control of their body away from them, by discharging all of their spiritual energy, and striking their enemy with it. But there are major flaws to this formiable jutsu that makes makes it extremely dangerous. Fisrt, the user's discharged spiritual energy can only fly straight and it moves at very slow speed. Second, even if the spiritual energy misses the energy, it can't return to the user's own body for several minutes. And this, in battles are most often measured in seconds. And I should add, while the spiritual energy is gone, the user's body, your body, Ino, can't move at all. It will be a little more than a doube." Sakura explained.

_'The Mind Transfer Jutsu is only used for spying, its not a battle jutsu. Ino, using that jutsu here will just be a bad idea. It will be a fatal mistake.' _Asuma thought.

_'Its a powerful jutsu. But, as long as Sakura could dodge it, its not really a threat. Plus, if she can avoid it, then she could attack Ino directly.'_ Kakashi thought. _'If that happens, Hayate will be forced to bring the battle to the end.'_

"So what?! I don't care! I won't know unless I try!!!" Ino yelled.

"If you miss, its all over. You do know that, right?" Sakura said, getting into a stance to run.

_'She's only supposed to use this with me! So I can immobilize the enemy first so she do that jutsu! If she uses it this way, it will never work!'_ Shikamaru thought.

_'There's no way she'll get Sakura.' _Asuma thought.

Sakura ran.

Gasps.

"Don't do it!" Shikamaru yelled from the stairs.

"Ninja Art; Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Both heads fell limp. Their shoulders slumped. Ino fell.

"Did it work?" Shikamaru said.

"Heheh, what an unfortunate choice." Sakura said. "Ino."

"So, its all over, right?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"I can't believe she did it." Chouji said.

"You're done, Ino." Sakura couldn't move. "No way!"

Ino held a string of chakra in her hand tied Sakura to the ground. "You fell for it, Sakura. I finally got you."

"It can't be!"

"Hehehe, I'm afraid it can. All those handsigns earlier were just an act. To trick you into running right into the trap I've laid for you. And it worked." Ino said. "Now you can't move at all, can you? You're being held by a special rope made out of my hair with my chakra in it. Now you're trapped, I can take over your body. And make you say you're giving up on this match. There's no way I'll ever miss with this jutsu now."

_'Now I see.'_ Kakashi thought.

"It was an act." Shikamaru said.

"You gotta get outta there, Sakura-chan! Quick!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura struggled. _'I can't move!'_

"Now. Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The crowd gasped.

Sakura moved and Ino slumped.

"Thats really unfortunate."

"Ino missed." Chouji said in surprise.

"No way." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Ino-san has...lost? And Sakura-san..?" Lee said.

"Nice one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Wait." Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"Not quite." Sakura/Ino said.

"I don't get it. Whats with Ino?" Naruto asked. "And with Sakura-chan. I mean, Sakura-chan's acting really weird, don't you think? This is her chance, do it already, Sakura-chan, attack!"

_'Hm, its futile.'_ Shikamaru smirked.

"The Mind Transfer Jutsu worked." Kakashi said. "Sakura's done for."

"The Mind Transfer...Does that mean that Sakura-san has..." Lee said.

"Yes." Kakashi answered. "I'm afraid so. Sakura's spirit has been completely taken over by Ino."

"What..?!" Naruto said.

"Ino's spirit is inside of Sakura now. I'm guessing Ino's goal is probably..."

_'And just like that, its over.'_ Sakura/Ino thought. _'Now then Sakura, if you'd be so kind.'_

Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee gulped, and watched what was gonna happen next.

Sakura/Ino raised her hand. Hayate looked at her.

"Now, I, Haruno Sakura will would like to say that I with---" Sakura/Ino started.

"NO!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan! Don't!"

Sakura/Ino lowered her hand.

"Uh, man that kid's so annoying." Sakura/Ino muttered.

"You worked so hard to get here, Sakura-chan!! Don't just break yourself down by losing to that lame Ino-girl!!" Naruto yelled.

"Yell all you want. There's nothing you can do now." Sakura/Ino said, then she clutched her head. "What? Whats happening!?! Ahh!!!"

_'Naruto's so annoying!!' _a voice thought/said. _'Yeah! He's right! I can't let Ino beat me!'_

"Sakura! This can't be happening!"

"Whats wrong? Are you withdrawing?" Hayate said. "Well, are you withdrawing or not?"

"NO, I WON'T WITHDRAW!!! NOT TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY!!!!" Sakura yelled.

_---(Inside Sakura's Mind)_

"SHANNARO!!! YOU'RE MINE!!" Inner Sakura yelled.

_'What in the world? How could this be?!'_ Ino thought.

_---(Back Outside)_

"Sakura..." Kakashi said.

_---(Inside Sakura's Mind)_

_'No way!'_ Ino thought. _'But my jutsu is unbeatable!!'_

"Ino. You're gonna be in way bigger trouble you've ever seen if you don't get out of my head, right now!!" Inner Sakura yelled.

_---(Back Outside)_

"Whats up with Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "Something is wrong."

_---(Inside Sakura's Mind)_

_'No!! I can't hold onto her! Release!' _Ino thought.

_---(Back Outside)_

And Ino's spirit went back to her.

Both were now breathing heavily.

"What...What are you?!" Ino yelled.

"Hehehe...I'm someone..." Sakura said.

She looked up. Her clothes now black and gray, her hair crimson red (unlike her usual bubble gum pink) and eyes; emerald green, instead of the normal jade green.

"Who...Who are you?!?!" Ino pointed at Sakura.

"Hehehe...Inner Sakura."

"WHAT?! Thats...Not possible!!" Ino yelled. "Why?! How?!"

"So many questions, so little time..." Inner Sakura said. "I'm Haruno 'Inner' Sakura, most Harunos have a Kekkei Genkai that must be unlocked, but their inner self is always with them. Look's like you help unlock me, Ino-pig."

Ino's pupils dilated.

"And both the outer and inner self have the abilty change from inner to outer, etc."

And poof!

Inner Sakura poofed behind Ino, and crack!

Sakura hit a pressure point and knocked Ino out. Ino fell, in slow motion, and Sakura just stood there with a emotionless expression.

"Haruno Sakura wins!" Hayate said.

And then Inner Sakura slumped and muttered,"Inner-Outer Change Jutsu."

Sakura fell to the ground.

The normal Haruno Sakura was back.

_---(End Chapter Two)_

Title Previews:

_Chapter Three - Meet The 'New' Me!_

_Chapter Four - Time To Train_

_Chapter Five - The Escape_

**Jade-sama**


	3. Meet The 'New' Me!

Hey, here's chapter three! Enjoy! Its only a 1150 words though...

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Recap)_

And Ino's spirit went back to her.

Both were now breathing heavily.

"What...What are you?!" Ino yelled.

"Hehehe...I'm someone..." Sakura said.

She looked up. Her clothes now black and gray, her hair crimson red and eyes emerald green, instead of the normal jade.

"Who...Who are you?!?!" Ino pointed at Sakura.

"Hehehe...Inner Sakura."

"WHAT?! Thats...Not possible!!" Ino yelled. "Why?! How?!"

"So many questions, so little time..." Inner Sakura said. "I'm Haruno 'Inner' Sakura, most Harunos have a Kekkei Genkai that must be unlocked, but their inner self is always with them. Look's like you help unlock me, Ino-pig."

Ino's pupils dilated.

"And both the outer and inner self have the abilty change from inner to outer, etc."

And poof!

Inner Sakura poofed behind Ino, and crack!

Sakura hit a pressure point and knocked her out.

"Haruno Sakura wins!" Hayate said.

And then Inner Sakura slumped and muttered,"Inner-Outer Change Jutsu."

Sakura fell to the ground.

The normal Haruno Sakura was back.

_---(Chapter Three - Meet The 'New' Me!)_

Sakura coughed a little.

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto jumped onto the floor, followed by the others. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my mind's just a little blurry. Did I win?"

"Yep! You beat Ino by a long shot!" Naruto did a good guy pose. "We knew you would."

"Sakura." Kakashi said. "Would you mind go to the hospital?"

"Aa, ok." she knew what he meant and followed him to the training grounds.

"Ok, Sakura, you have released your inner self." Kakashi said.

"W-what? Thats not possible, my family may have it, but I couldn't have do it by myself." Sakura said.

"True, you released _her_, with the help of Ino."

"But, wasn't _she_ sealed up?"

"Ino going to your mind may have awakened _her_."

"Hai, so now...I must train." Sakura said.

"Aa, yes. You may start now."

Poof!

Sakura was left to train. Tommorow, team 7 will have a new Haruno Sakura.

_---(Training Hours 5PM - 10PM)_

**_'You have to force chakra into your hand to break the tree.'_** her inner self stated.

_'I know, what'd you think.'_ Sakura retorted to her inner self.

_**'Whatever.'**_

And with a little bit of anger at her inner self, Sakura sliced the tree in half with her fist.

_**'Good.'**_

_'I have to train my taijutsu first, then ninjutsu and genjutsu.' _Sakura thought.

_**'Good thing you were always smart.'**_

_---(The Next Day, 5AM, Outfit Changing)_

Sakura picked up a crimson red shirt like her dress, except it was only a shirt and baggy navy pants like Tenten's.

_'What about this one?'_ she asked her inner self.

_**'Hm, try another one.'**_

She picked up a gray shirt like the one she was holding up before, but it was gray and black, and black capris.

**_'Maybe...'_** Inner Sakura thought. **_'Its missing something...'_**

She picked up the black headband and put it on her forehead. Fishnet gloves and elbow protecters. And black ninja sandals and fishnet leg warmers like Sasuke's.

**_'Perfect!'_** Inner Sakura yelled. **_'And just in time! Its 7PM!'_**

Sakura ran down stairs and picked up an apple and yelled,"Bye Kaa-san! Bye Tou-san!"

They waved, not seeing Sakura's new outfit.

_---(With Team 7)_

"Oi, teme, where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hn, like I know." Sasuke said.

"Ohayo!! Sorry I'm late!" a voice a few yards away yelled.

They looked up.

Poof!

"Yo. Oh..." Kakashi said.

"My..." Sasuke continued.

"Kami..." Naruto finished.

And at the same, they yelled,"What's with the outfit?!"

"Ehehe, a change since the preliminaries..." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh..."

"Well, whats today's lesson?" Sakura said, perking up.

"Find a new sensei to train for the Third Exams with." Kakashi said.

"What?!"

"Except for you, Sasuke, you will train with me." Kakashi continued. "Oh, and Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Don't let _it_ out again." Kakashi said.

"Hai, sensei, ja ne." Sakura said.

Poof!

"Um, Kakashi-sensei? Whats wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke was interested.

"She's been busy with her...thoughts lately..."

"Oh..." Naruto looked down.

_'Something bad's happening, isn't it?'_ Naruto and Sasuke thought.

_---(With Sakura_)

_'Where am I supposed to find a sensei?'_ Sakura thought.

_**'How about a sennin?'**_

_'Who?'_

_**'Tsunade.'**_

_'But how are we supposed to find her?'_

_**'In a gambling town.'**_

_'What?! I would never---!'_

_**'We have to, or I'll take over.'**_

_'Fine.'_

"Outer-Inner Change Jutsu!" and Inner Sakura was out again.

Same clothes as the ones Sakura was wearing before (the black and gray ones), but Inner Sakura had crimson red hair and emerald green.

"Lets find a sensei!" Inner Sakura said.

_---(That Gambling Town)_

"Where is Tsunade, the sennin?!" Inner Sakura said.

"I am Tsunade, and who are you, brat?" Tsunade said.

"Haruno 'Inner' Sakura." she smirked.

Tsunade gasped. _'Its the girl, the last Imoichi with the Kekkei Genkai! But, why is she here?'_

"Am I here, because I wanted you to train me."

"Hm, I'll make an exception if you can help me with my gambling."

Inner Sakura and Sakura sweatdropped and thought,**_'Boy, whats up with her and gambling? I heard she sucks.'_**

_---(After Two Hours Of Gambling)_

"Are we done yet?" Inner Sakura asked.

"YES!"

"Finally! Can we train?"

"Tommorow, at the plains."

"Fine. But you better be there tommorow."

"Yes, now can you go?"

Poof! And Sakura disappeared

"Finally, me, sake, and some dumplings." Tsunade let out a sigh of relaxation.

_---(With Sasuke And Kakashi)_

"Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Why are you training me?"

"Because, of that mark on your neck."

Sasuke looked at his neck, the curse mark, sealed...

For now.

_---(With Naruto)_

"Ugh!! Why did the old man set me up with Ebisu as my sensei?!?!" Naruto yelled, clutching his head.

"Hm, seeing you destressed, I will make a offer." Ebisu said.

"Nani?"

"If you can escape me and not get captured, then I will not be your sensei and you can find another one."

"Yosh!!" and Naruto ran all the way through Konoha.

_---(With Sakura)_

**_'Our training starts tomorrow...'_** Inner Sakura thought.

_'Yeah, I hope Tsunade-sensei is actually there.'_ Sakura thought.

"Yeah..." Inner Sakura said out loud. "Inner-Outer Change Jutsu."

From Sakura to Inner Sakura to Sakura once again.

_---(End Chapter Three)_

Hey, its kinda short, so, gomen ne...

Title Previews:

_Chapter Four - Time To Train_

_Chapter Five - The Escape_

_Chapter Six - Rogue_

_Chapter Seven - Final Day_

_Chapter Eight - First Battle; Sasuke VS Sakura?_

_Chapter Nine - Renassiance_

_Chapter Ten - Ahead_

_Chapter Twelve - The Crystal Contest (Optional)_

_Chapter Thirteen - Time_

_Chapters Fourteen through Eighteen - The Mission To Protect Princess Koyuki!_

_**Jade-sama**_


	4. Time To Train

Hey, its been, what? Two to three weeks? Well, I'm REALLY sorry, and remember to read and review! Only 800 words.

**Standard Disclaminer Aplied.**

_---(Recap)_

**_'Our training starts tomorrow...' _**Inner Sakura thought.

_'Yeah, I hope Tsunade-sensei is actually there.' _Sakura thought.

"Yeah..." Inner Sakura said out loud. "Inner-Outer Change Jutsu."

From Sakura to Inner Sakura to Sakura once again.

_---(Chapter Four - Time To Train)_

Sakura yawned. She blinked her sleepiness away. _'7AM.'_

She quickly got in her black and gray outfit, and dashed out the window. To land right in front of...

Her team!

"Eh, yo?" she said.

"Sakura-chan! I got a new sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...Oh, have you learnt any new jutsus?" Sakura said.

"No...Ero-sennin's just a big hentai. He keeps on watching the girls at the waterfall and won't train me! And he says its 'research' for his Icha Icha Paradaisu books! Pft! Yeah right!" Naruto yelled.

"Aa." Sakura looked at the rising sun.

"Oh, Sakura." Kakashi said. "Did you a sensei?"

"Um, hai."

"Oh, well, who is it?" the masked jounin said.

"Aa, she's...Well known." Sakura said, still looking off to the distance. "Neh..."

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Did you learn anything new?"

She glanced at them with a small smile. "Yeah, mentally, today I'm training my physical abilites."

"Oh. Well, ja ne!" Naruto waved as he walked in the opposite direction. "If you have time, come watch me train!"

"Yeah, maybe!" Sakura waved back. "Oh, yeah, Kakashi-sensei, did you teach Sasuke a jutsu or something?"

The two Sharingan users glanced at each other. Sakura raised a brow.

"Well, I'm late! You can tell me at the third exam!" she waved and poofed somewhere.

"Sasuke, we have to train too." the ex-ANBU said.

"Aa."

_---(At The Plains, With Sakura)_

Sakura looked at the sky, now a faint sky blue mixed with tints of pink and red. _'9AM.'_

In the distance, she saw a female with a green jacket and blond hair. Also with a woman with dark brown hair and a dark blue dress holding a pig.

_'Tsunade-shishou, and Shizune-san.'_

"Ah, Sakura!" Tsunade said. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Hai. Of course."

Sakura stood there, calm, collected, waiting for the Medic-sennin to attack...Or somewhat damge Sakura.

Poof!

Five more Tsunades appears, and all holding baseball bats, swung and hit the each explosive-containing bag at Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes widened slightly.

Quickly, Sakura dodged and did a seal.

She mentally yelled. _'Outer-Inner Jutsu!'_

_'Red hair, and emerald green eyes...Inner Sakura!'_ Tsunade thought.

Inner Sakura made two more clones and both of the clones started to add as much chakra in hands.

And with a battle cry, Sakura practically made the explosive bags, well, deflect and explode.

_'That jutsu...Its a lot like the Rasengan and my super fist combined...Hm...This girl has potenial...'_ Tsunade thought.

"Yo!! Sakura-chan!"

**_'What?'_** Inner Sakura thought. **_'Inner-Outer Jutsu!'_**

Bubble gum pink hair, and jade eyes.

Sakura flinced.

"Eh? Naruto?" she looked behind him. "And Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke..."

Glomp!

Anime vein.

"Baka. Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW." Sakura said, twitching slightly.

"Aa, gomen, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, Sakura, I understand what you mean by 'well known' now." Kakashi said.

"Ehehe..." she laughed nervously. "Meet Tsunade-shishou! A legendary sennin!"

"SENNIN?!?!"

"Uh, um, hey! Look at the time!" Sakura said pointing in a random direction.

They turned, Sakura poofed.

"SAKURA(-CHAN)!!!"

Naruto saw a small piece of paper where Sakura poofed away.

"Oi, minna!" Naruto said. "A note!"

_Minna-san, I, have to leave, for a mission. Ja ne._

_PS: Just kidding! I'm just going..._

_Sincerely, Haruno Sakura._

"NANI?!?!?!"

And where is Sakura going anyways?

_---(Naruto no Preview!)_

Naruto - "Iie!! Where is Sakura-chan going?! She's not trying to escape, is she?"

-Insert Sakura running, and covered in blood and sweat-

Naruto - "Next time! The Escape! Stay tooned!"

_---(End Chapter Four)_

Naruto no Preview's just like at the end of each episode, Naruto or another character previews what happens next time, in their point of view.

Titles (I changed the titles):

_Chapter Five - The Escape_

_Chapter Six - Rogue_

_Chapter Seven - Final Day_

_Chapter Eight - First Battle; Sasuke VS Sakura?_

_Chapter Nine - Renassiance_

_Chapter Ten - Sasuke's Decision! Pushed to His Limit!_

_Chapter Eleven - We're Here!_

_Chapter Twelve - Naruto VS Gaara_

_Chapter Thirteen - The Feeling Of Being Alone_

_Chapter Fourteen - The Sandaime's Funeral, Why?_

_Chapter Fifthteen - The Akatsuki Enter Konoha_

_Chapter Sixteen - Konoha Jounin VS Akatsuki Missing-nin_

_Chapter Seventeen - Stop Them! They're After Naruto!_

_Chapter Eighteen - Uchiha VS Uchiha_

Review please! Uber sorry its late!!

_**Jade-sama**_


	5. The Escape

Read and review! Sorry, its only 600 words. Laziness affects me throughly.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

_---(Recap)_

"Ah, Sakura, I understand what you mean by 'well known' now." Kakashi said.

"Ehehe..." she laughed nervously. "Meet Tsunade-shishou! A legendary sennin!"

"SENNIN?!?!"

"Uh, um, hey! Look at the time!" Sakura said pointing in a random direction.

They turned, Sakura poofed.

"SAKURA(-CHAN)!!!"

Naruto saw a small piece of paper where Sakura poofed away.

"Oi, minna!" Naruto said. "A note!"

_Minna-san, I, have to leave, for a mission. Ja ne._

_PS: Just kidding! I'm just going..._

_Sincerely, Haruno Sakura._

"NANI?!?!?!"

And where is Sakura going anyways?

_---(Chapter Five - The Escape)_

"Iie!! Where is Sakura-chan going?! She's not trying to escape, is she?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know."

"Kakashi-sensei! We have to find Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled. "She's not strong enough to be a missing-nin!"

"Naruto, you're underestimating her." Kakashi said lazily. "Ah, Tsunade-sama, how is Jiraiya?"

"Well--"

"JIRAIYA?! He's my new sensei!" Naruto said.

"Aa. The hentai has a gaki for a student, ne?" Tsunade said.

"I"M NOT A BRAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Dumbass is more like it." Sasuke said, eyes closed, hansd in pockets.

"AND I'M NOT A DUMBASS EITHER, TEME!!" Naruto fumed.

"Dobe."

"Err..!! I"M GONNA KILL---!" Kakashi punched Naruto in the back of the head.

"No killing your teammates."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto said, anime crying.

"We have to find Sakura." Kakashi said. "I'll send ANBU and you search around the village."

"Hai."

_---(With Sakura)_

_'Phew!'_ Sakura thought._ 'Um, Inner, why are we running anyways?'_

Inner sighed. _'**Because, then Tsunade-shishou will tell Naruto and Sasuke about me. You know, your INNER self.' Inner did a mental quote mark around 'Inner'.**_

_'Ok, ok. How long?'_

_**'Until...Next weekend.'**_

_'Three days. Fine.'_

And a distant "SAKURA-CH-YAN!!!" was heard.

"Crap." Sakura muttered. "And we had to be at the KIA stone."

**_'Sorry.'_** Inner said in I'm-not-sorry-at-all voice.

Sakura sighed and quickly hopped from tree to tree.

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!" an voice called out. "IF YOU DO NOT COME BACK TO HOKAGE'S OFFICE, YOU WILL BECOME A COMPLETE MISSING-NIN!!!"

_'Crap. ANBU.'_

Doing a quick replacement jutsu, Sakura quickly did a genjutsu behind the replacement.

_---(With The Others)_

"WHAT?!" a blonde exclaimed. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!! HOW COULD LET SAKURA GO MISSING-NIN?!?!"

"AHH!!! Ino, its all Kakashi-sensei's fault!!"

POW.

"Ino." a lazy voice said. "They'll find her..." he muttered under his breath, "Eventually..."

"EVENTUALLY?!?!"

"Hn. ANBU are after her, so theres no deal." Sasuke said.

"Ooh, yeah, thats right, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, getting a small blush on her face.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered.

"Uh, ano...Naruto-kun." the Hyuuga heiress stuttered. "When did Sa-Sakura-san leave?"

"About an hour ago. And Hokage-ojii-san sent ANBU a half an hour ago." Naruto said, looking above, rubbing his chin.

Munch. Munch. Munch.

"Why don't we-" munch. "Split up-" munch. "And look-" munch. "For her?" munch, munch, munch.

"Thats a good idea, Chouji, but Sakura-san is an expert in knowledge, so she could counter our jutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu." Lee stated.

Hinata and Neji got a fix on where Sakura was with their Byakugan.

And guess where she was.

On top of the gate of Konoha.

_---(Naruto No Preview)_

Sakura - "Yep, I'm on top of the gate, and a second away from being a missing-nin. So what? You wonder why? Well, -wink- you'll just have to find out next time."

-Insert a reflection of Sakura. Outer and Inner-

Sakura - "Next time! _Chapter Six - Rogue_! Stay tooned!"

-Insert Naruto running towards Sakura-

Naruto - "SAKURA-CHAN!!! MATTE!! STOP!!"

_---(End Chapter Five)_

Well, it was short, but, still, review! I want at LEAST 40 reviews before I publish the next chapter! So, only four and up, or no chapter six.

_**Jade-sama**_


	6. Rogue

Dude! I was like "oh my frickin' god, 40 reviews already?!" when I saw there were 40 reviews the day AFTER I published chapter five! Still, "oh my god!"!!! Arigatou minna! FIXED! 800 words!

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied.**

Read and review!

_---(Recap)_

Hinata and Neji got a fix on where Sakura was with their Byakugan.

And guess where she was.

On top of the gate of Konoha.

_---(Chapter Six - Rogue)_

Poof!

"Kakashi-sensei! Did the ANBU catch Sakura-chan yet?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "Sakura's become just too strong for them now. We all know Sakura's like a sister to you, but..."

"But what?"

"You know the penalty for leaving your village and coming back a missing-nin."

Naruto cringed at the thought of it...

"Hai, sensei..." he muttered.

_'Sakura-chan... You don't what you mean to us. Me, Ino, Sasuke, everyone...'_ Naruto thought, rubbing his eyes.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called out.

"Nani?" said Naruto, flinching a bit.

"We have to get to Konoha's gate."

"Nande, Sasuke-teme?" the kitsune boy said, utterly confused.

"She's on top of the gate."

"NANI?!?!"

_---(With Sakura)_

Sakura rested her head on her hands, which were on her indian-style folded legs.

_'Inner. Inner, where are you?'_

Inner didn't reply.

_'Man, do I have to use it?' _Sakura grimaced at the thought of using _that_ jutsu. _'But I have to.'_

_---(With The Others)_

"Na-Naruto-kun! Over there! On the right side of the gate!" Hinata said.

They were around a fourth of a mile away from the gate. And the gate itself was around over twenty feet high.

They were about a few yards away from it now, but the height, they'll just have to find something out.

_---(With Sakura)_

"Ok... Mind Mirror Jutsu!" Sakura whispered.

Soon, the outside world disappeared, leaving a huge mirror around Sakura.

"Inner...Where are you?"

"Ou... Outer..." a voice said, sounding as if she couldn't breathe well.

"Inner, are you ok?"

"I'm f-fine..."

Sakura took a step closer to where Inner was.

A black and crimson red aura appeared around Inner, one like Sasuke's curse mark would give off.

But, Sakura didn't have a curse mark, did she?

Soon, Inner disappeared, into part of the mirror.

The two selves looked at each other.

Nearly opposites.

Red hair, emerald eyes, and extremely strong, physically and emotionally.

Pink hair, jade eyes, and extremely unconfident in anything besides smarts, genjutsu, and Sasuke.

Inner changed Outer, and Outer changed Inner.

They're even in both selves now.

So, they don't need one or the other.

Right...?

_---(With The Others)_

One more clone.

Naruto had made a clone ladder to get to Sakura, and Sakura, she didn't notice it, since she had just lost consciousness.

Physical consciousness.

And her body, couldn't stand up any longer. She was about to fall.

But, which way? On the outside of Konoha, or the inside?

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! MATTE!! STOP!!"

And only one voice could break her out of her mind.

Naruto's.

And she fell.

In the inside of Konoha.

T-Thump. B-Bump.

Two heartbeats.

Different ones, at the same time.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Her mental control nearly slipped.

It was close to letting it all loose.

_---(Three Weeks Later)_

She ran a hand through her pink (well, mostly pink) hair.

"Where...Where am I?" she said, but it came out as a whisper.

"Sa-Sakura(-chan)!"

"H-Huh?"

She was hugged by around five people, and the others were smiling and smirking.

"How long was I out?" Sakura said, rubbing her forehead. "It feels like I've been hit with Tsunade-shishou's training three hundred times without blocking and dodging."

"Three weeks."

"Na-nani?!" she said. "But, then I only have one more week to train!"

Tsunade smiled. "I think you're strong enough, Sakura. You only need to work on your speed. You realy too much on strength and stamina."

"Hai, shishou."

"And, um. Sakura-chan." Naruto said, looking down to his shoes.

"What?"

"When'd you dye your hair and have contacts?"

"Nani?!"

She looked at her hair. Pink; with red streaks.

And in the mirror, her right eye; jade green, and her left; emerald.

"Oh my kami..." she whispered.

_'Inner? Are you there?'_

No reply.

They've been mixed into one.

One Haruno Sakura.

_---(Naruto No Preview)_

Sakura - "Yeah, Inner's gone. -sigh- But, she's combined with me now, so, its like she's mever left."

-Insert Sakura with a _new new_ outfit-

Sakura - "Stay tooned! Next time: _Chapter Seven - Final Day_!"

-Insert others gapping at her outfit-

Sakura - "What? You do like it?"

_---(End Chapter Six)_

Review!

_**Jade-sama**_


	7. Final Day

Quick reviews! Thanks! I'm sorry if didn't reply to your review! The people don't send me the reviews to my email anymore. FIXED! 700 words!

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

Read and review!

_---(Chapter Seven - Final Day)_

It had been a week already. Sakura was still training though.

"Sakura!" her shishou called out. "You're going to be late for the third exam!"

Sakura smirked.

"Shishou." Sakura said, emerald and jade eyes glimming. "I have plenty of time."

Tsunade sighed. "Suit yourself. Only twenty more minutes until the first fight."

"Yeah, ok."

Tsunade started to leave and Sakura poofed to her house.

"Hi, Kaa-san, Tou-san." Sakura said.

"Aa, Sakura. I heard you and Inner combined a few weeks ago." Kaa-san said, looking away from the pot of food.

Sakura laughed a bit, and touched her red and pink hair. "Um, yes, I did."

Tou-san chuckled. "You are pretty young to have it. My Tou-san had the Inner-Outer Release at age fifteen and skipped me, and passed it on to you."

"Jii-san?" Sakura mumbled in question.

_'Skipped a generation...'_ Sakura thought and said. "Um, so am I the last one?"

"Well, if you get married you won't be." Tou-san with a wink.

Sakura blushed lightly.

"Um, ano. The third exam starts in fifteen minutes, so ja." Sakura said, dashing to her room.

She could hear her parents laugh, she sighed.

Sakura picked up a crimson red tube top and an above shoulder length fishnet undershirt. And black shorts that cut off just above her knees. Fishnet stockings, gloves, and elbow protecters with a red strap. Red sandals and her black headband tied in two of the belt loops of her shorts. So her hair was loose.

_'Perfect.'_

A red and gray glim catch her eye. It was a bracelet.

From Inner.

_'Arigatou, Inner.'_

Sakura quickly put on the bracelet and ran to the stadium without chakra.

_'Great, ten minutes late.'_

And she didn't know she had only ten seconds left.

_---(At The Stadium)_

"...Five more seconds." said Genma, the third exam proctor. "Three...Tw---"

The wind suddenly blew, leaves flying everywhere.

Sasuke and Kakashi were standing in the leaf wind whirlpool.

"Your name?" Genma said.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Good. Now, where is Haruno Sa---" said Genma, who was cut off.

Swish! Red and pink cherry blossoms everywhere.

"I'm here, minna!" Sakura said. "Haruno Sakura!"

The audience gapped at the kunoichi's outfit.

Kakashi sighed. "A new outfit?"

"Hai, sensei." Sakura said, with a grin.

Genma said. "Sabaku no Gaara was unable to fight, so the next person will fight Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm? Who's that?" Sakura said, with a innocent look.

"You. _Uchiha Sasuke VS Haruno Sakura_."

"NANI?!?!" the crowd roared.

But Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"When you're ready."

"Ready." the two said.

"Begin!"

_---(Naruto No Preview)_

Sasuke - "We're fighting and I'm---"

Sakura - "-slaps hand Sasuke's mouth- Don't worry about him. I'll do the rest of the preview. -glares at Sasuke-"

Sakura whispers loudly to Sasuke - "Have ever done a preview by yourself, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke - "-sighs- No."

Audience - "Just get on with it!"

Sakura - "Fine, fine. Next Time: _Chapter Eight - Second Battle; Sasuke VS Sakura?"_

Both - "Stay tooned!"

-Insert Sasuke and Sakura charging each other with a ball of visible chakra in right hand-

At the same time - "Chidori/Chakra Kai Burst!"

_---(End Chapter Seven)_

Chidori: _Thousand Birds_

Chakra Kai: _Chakra Release Burst_

Yes, short chapter, but I got 45 reviews so quick, so I had to make it. At least 50 to 55 reviews for the next chapter! I promise you some action and some SasuSaku! And I'm sorry if I suck at fight scenes, ok?

_**Jade-sama**_


	8. Second Battle: Sasuke VS Sakura

Ok, thanks for the reviews! I can't update as much, 'cause I'm grounded (Stupid math). Read and review! FIXED! 800 words!

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied**

The fight scene sucks in my point of view. Read (the fight) if you dare. Well, except for the genjutsu part. I thought it was a pretty funny part.

_---(Recap)_

Genma said. "Sabaku no Gaara was unable to fight, so the next person will fight Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm? Who's that?" Sakura said, with a innocent look.

"You. _Uchiha Sasuke VS Haruno Sakura_."

"NANI?!?!" the crowd roared.

But Sakura and Sasuke smirked.

"When you're ready."

"Ready." the two said.

"Begin!"

_---(Chapter Eight - Second Battle; Sasuke VS Sakura)_

Sakura charged Sasuke with a single kunai.

Obviously easy, Sasuke dodged. Not knowing the upexpected.

Poof!

"CHA!!!"

_'What?'_ Sasuke thought, using his arms as a shield.

Pow!

Her super fist pushed Sasuke to the wall.

Slam1

_---(In The Upstairs)_

"Woah. I didn't know Sakura-chan could do that." Naruto said.

Shikamaru yawned. "Who cares?"

"Hmpt. So? You quit when you could have won!" Naruto said, pointing to the lazy bum.

"Yeah, and didn't want to fight Shino." Shikamaru said to the hyperactive genin.

_---(At The Bottom Of The Stadium)_

Pow! Swish!

They were fighting extremely fast. Each punch was seen as a blurr. Each kick was heard as a "POW".

Sakura added chakra to her feet and made two clones.

She and the clones charged Sasuke, each deliverying a a chakra-filled punch.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled, blowing a huge fifteen feet by fifteen feet fireball at the kunoichi.

Sakura jumped above the fireball just in time and said, "Telekinesis!"

The fireball quickly 'flew' back to the owner and he jumped out of the way, the fireball now hiting the wall.

"Sharingan!"

"Release!" Sakura yelled, releasing a fraction of Inner's power.

_'Damn...' _she thought_. 'Sasuke's Sharingan can copy my jutsu. Hm... That jutsu will do...'_

Doing three quick handsigns, Sakura mumbled, "Past Fantasy Genjutsu."

Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't get him out of this. This _is_ one of his fantasies.

"Sasuke-kun!" a cute voice called out.

The nine-year-old boy grinned, waving to the girl.

"Aa, Saki-chan!" Sasuke said. "Why are you here?"

_'Disgusting.'_ the real Sasuke said in his mind.

Sakura appeared. _'You're telling me. This is **YOUR**_ _fantasy. I mean, who's "Saki"?'_

Kid Sasuke blushed, and took the cosmos flower for Kid Sakura.

They both grinned.

_'What the heck? Me?' _Sakura said in utter disgust. _'Uchiha, you're dead.'_

_'Hn. I was only nine when I had this fantasy, so sue me.' _the Uchiha said, in a sarcatic tone.

_'Oh, thats it! Dispell!'_

Sakura released the genjutsu and tackled Sasuke to the ground with a (very sharp) kunai.

"Uchiha!! You're gonna die! Shannaro!!"

They were now on top of each other with weapons, both prone to kill (each other).

The same time they called each other by their surnames.

Sakura quickly threw bunches of tiny paper seals, which now surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke's Sharingan scanned the seals.

_'What?! Explosion seals!'_

Sakura held up a kunai (with an explosion tag tied to it), and jumped on the wall, chakra to feet.

She smirked and threw the kunai at the ground and said, "Sakura Explosion Blizzard!"

Boom!

A huge explosion in the stadium. The audience gasped in surprise as the smoke flew.

_'Kuso.'_ Sakura thought. _'He's still standing.'_

_'I have to use it! She's too strong...' _Sasuke thought, doing a series of handsigns.

_'What's that? It looks strong-' _she looked at the newly formed ball of chakra lightning. _'Hm, so I'll use my technique.'_

She also did a handsign, making two clones appear. The clones forced chakra in Sakura's hands, the chakra, clearly visible.

Sasuke and Sakura charged each other with a ball of visible chakra in their hand(s).

And at the same time, the two yelled, "Chidori/Chakra Kai Burst!"

Boom! (Shaka Laka Laka! XDD)

The collision was massive.

But, who won?

The smoke cleared.

Hayate started, "And the victor is..."

_---(Naruto no Preview)_

Sakura - "Next time: _Chapter Nine - Renassiance. _A renassiance is a time of peace and art._"_

Sasuke - "The winner is---"

Sakura - "-slaps Sasuke- Shut up, Uchiha."

Sasuke - "Hn. Make me."

Sakura - "I will, if I have to!!"

Me (Authoress) - "Hurry up, you bakas!!"

Both (Sasuke and Sakura) - "Stay tooned!"

_---(End Chapter Eight)_

Ok, I will require 65 - 70 reviews for the next chapter. Ok, reviews please!

_**Jade-sama**_


	9. Commencing The Mission: Changed Title

Ok, arigatou for the reviews, minna. (Ok, thanks for the reviews, everyone) Here's chapter nine, the suspence is over! 900 words, enjoy! Yeah, I changed the title.

**Standard Disclaimer Aplied.**

Read and review!

_---(Recap)_

Sasuke and Sakura charged each other with a ball of visible chakra in their hand(s).

And at the same time, the two yelled, "Chidori/Chakra Kai Burst!"

Boom! (Shaka Laka Laka! XDD)

The collision was massive.

But, who won?

The smoke cleared.

Genma started, "And the victor is..."

_---(Chapter Nine - Commencing The Mission)_

Genma started, "And the victor is..." a pause. "Its...a tie!"

"NANI?!?!" the audience yelled, most jumping out of their seats to see.

They saw Sasuke on one side of the stadium, collasped onto the soft ground. Same with Sakura.

"Now---" Genma was interrupted by an explosion.

The sound team thought one thing:

_'Commence the mission!'_

They disappeared.

The audience slumped, genjustu was in effect. Mostly sound-nins appeared.

Kakashi poofed down to Sakura and Sasuke. And mumbled a "dispell" for both. Though they were extremely tired, they got up.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" they yelled in surprise.

"Sakura, Sasuke. The sand have joined forces with the Sound. They're invading Konoha this instant. We have to stop them."

"Hai. Is Naruto under the genjutsu too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, dispell the jutsu for Naruto and Shikamaru."

"Why Shikamaru?"

"His abilites may come in handy."

Sakura nodded, going to Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Dispell." she whisper and tapped Naruto in the shoulder.

"Sakura-chan? What wrong?" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes awake.

Another explosion was heard as Sakura did the same to Shikamaru was really...

"Nani?! You were awake the whole time?!" Sakura said, temper rising.

"Jeez. Can't a guy get a good nap after fighting." Shikamaru said.

"Um, Sakura-chan." Naruto mumbled. "You said something about a mission."

"Oh, um, yeah." Sakura said, trying to remember every detail that Kakashi said.

"Dobe. We have stop the sand ninjas. And the sound." Sasuke said.to Naruto

"Sugoi! Its been a long time since a mission! And this one sounds big!" Naruto exclaimed.

Quickly, a sound-nin got behind Naruto and was about to slash him.

They yelled. "NARUTO! WATCH OUT!!" Naruto's eyes widened.

Boom!

Gai appeared and kicked the nin to the wall. Leaving a hole.

"A ranked." Sakura said. "We have to go. Now."

"Hai." Naruto said. "But why are we fighting the sound and sand anyways?"

"I'll explain on the way." Sakura said, grabbing Naruto's arm and jumping out the hole.

The other two quickly also jumped out of the hole that Gai made.

After a while...

"I see, thats what's been happening." Naruto said.

"Why are am I here! Its too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Its not our fault! Kakashi-sensei ordered us to!" Sakura said.

Sasuke sensed a different chakra. "This way!!"

They followed.

Sakura looked around and said. "They're over there!"

Sasuke looked back. "Two platoons. Eight people behind us."

"Wait, there's one more." Sakura said. "Nine."

"Nani? Already?" Shikamaru muttered. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Sasuke stopped.

"Oi! Why'd you stop?!" asked Naruto, in an irritated way, flailing his arms at Sasuke.

"Retrace your footsteps. Making them look like they were never there." Sasuke ordered.

Sakura blinked, and said. "So they'll get confused, then impatient and slow their pursuit."

"Aa."

Naruto walked slow, in a thinking way.

"Hurry up!" the other three yelled, as they were ahead of him.

"I'm coming!" the blonde called out, and followed.

After a while...

The sound-nins' footsteps were soon heard.

"Kuso." Sakura muttered. "They're gaining speed instead."

"We have to be careful." Sasuke said. "If they catch up, then we'll get annihilated."

_'Annihilated...'_ they thought.

"Then...Then we should stop and ambush them ourselves!" Naruto said.

"No. One of us will have to stay behind to distract them. The decoy will most likely..." Shikamaru said.

Everything seemed to slow down. In a suspenceful way.

Shikamaru continued, and whispered lout enough. "...Die."

They stopped and landed on a branch.

They expressions. Saddened, angered, mixed.

"...The only choice is me." Shikamaru said.

"Why you?!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked down. "Its better than being annihilated. Also, I'm the guy who could pull off this decoy perfectly with a high chance of staying alive on this team."

The others looked surprised.

"The shadow imitation is originally used to drive the enemy away anyway." he said. "I'll see you later. Now go."

They nodded.

Shikamaru lifted a hand as a 'ja ne'.

They leaped and Shikamaru went the opposite way to them.

One question.

Did he run away?

_---(Naruto No Preview: Shikamaru's)_

Shikamaru - "Aa. The Shadow Imitation is sucessful. For a while. I wasted too much chakra on the third exam."

Shikamaru - "...Stay tooned..._Chapter Ten - How Troublesome_."

-Insert Shikamaru standing in front of the sound-nins-

Shikamaru - "I was supposed to the number one coward, but it looks like my character's changed a bit this time... How troublesome..."

_---(Naruto No Preview: Team 7's)_

Sakura - "They've stopped! Which means..."

Naruto - "Shikamaru stopped them!"

Sasuke - "Hn. How long can he hold them off?"

All - "...Stay tooned! _Chapter Ten - How Troublesome_."

_---(End Chapter Nine)_

Review please! Remeber, I need at LEAST 80 for the next chapter! Um, and Pakkun wasn't there 'cause Sasuke was. Gaara's showing up soon! It'll explain why he wasn't at the third exams! Nuff said.

_**Jade-sama**_


End file.
